French and Canadian
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Francis es un joven que busca ser correspondido por un canadiense llamado Matthew, el problema recae en que este es un delincuente que no se deja amar tan fácil, esta vez el francés no se detendrá hasta conseguir la respuesta del menor Franada algo de lemon. segunda parte de la saga "Cadena"


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Este resultó ser un rebelde y el otro no tan pervertido como parecía ser. Quiénes son ellos? Un canadiense de nombre Matthew y un francés llamado Francis. Por qué dices que el francés no era tan pervertido? Porque no se comporta de la misma manera desde que conoce al otro chico, se volvió fiel. Y el otro que tiene de rebelde? Ves su palo de jockey?, es su arma y la usa cuando le da en gana o cuando no lo notan se vuelve muy peligroso, también usa su invisibilidad para poner trampas que hieran a las personas sólo por placer. Los puedes describir? El franco es rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules, alto y de contextura delgada, elegante y muy romántico rozando lo dramático y cursi; el canadiense tiene altura parecida y sus hebras son lacias pero no tan largas como las del otro amarradas en una coleta baja además de un mechón enrulado que sobresale de su cabeza, posee ojos violetas pero porta siempre lentes oscuros, es serio y se molesta con algo de facilidad. Acaso ellos…? Sí, pero uno es demasiado meloso e insistente y el otro serio e incrédulo. Mira esto, creo que esta vez lo logrará; interesante.

Estaba totalmente decidido, él iba a ser suyo, no de manera sexual sin ningún tipo de compromisos, sería de cuerpo y alma con amor; no se rendiría puesto que insistiría con esperar una respuesta concisa sin evasiones, rodeos o agresiones. Era tarde y el sol se preparaba para dejar a la Luna hacer su trabajo

-oye Matthew! –llamó el galo buscando la atención del mencionado-

-qué quieres? –preguntó molesto mientras se volteaba al detener su caminata hacia su casa-

-tengo que hablar contigo –lo alcanzó-

-otra vez con lo mismo, adiós –trató de seguir con su camino mas fue detenido por el mayor quien le agarró el brazo-

-no, esta vez me vas a contestar claro –le dijo firme a pesar de soltarlo rápidamente puesto que el canadiense alzó su palo de jockey en amenaza-

-que sea en mi casa –suspiró pesadamente mientras volvían a caminar y posaba su pieza en su hombro- qué no te cansas de seguir con lo mismo siempre?

-es que de verdad me importas Matt –dijo sincero mientras el aludido sólo bufó por lo dicho-

-que idiota, sabes que no soy como otros y nunca caeré en tus trucos… nunca tendré sexo contigo –se mantenía mirando al frente, y sin mucha expresión en su rostro-

-ya te dije que no es eso, no quiero tener una simpe aventura, quiero tenerte para mí como mi pareja y serte fiel y amarte; ya te lo eh dicho mil veces y lo eh…-fue interrumpido-

-lo has demostrado –completó la frase- pero puedes abstenerte por un tiempo para luego tener todas las orgías que quieras

-no es cierto, en verdad te amo…! –fue sorprendido por un fuerte sonido de algo chocante-

-no-lo-vuelvas-ha decir –serio, entre dientes unidos por ira y con su mano sujetando su vara de deporte contra la parte delantera de un auto quedando la zona totalmente abollada y el móvil haciendo ruido con sus alarmas- no lo repitas si no quieres terminar como esta porquería! –alzó un poco la voz en la última palabra mientras golpeaba nuevamente el vehículo, esta vez, en el cristal rompiéndolo por completo-

-es-está bien…-trató de calmarse, le asustó un poco esa reacción de parte del menor- pero…dime una cosa

-qué? –molesto, continuó caminando-

-me odias o sientes cariño por mí?

-estás deseando que te golpee, por qué la pregunta? –ya se acercaban a la casa de este-

-no me has respondido –insistió-

-…-no le respondió, en cambio se limitó a abrir la puerta de sus morada y dejarle pasar- …quieres una respuesta, pero no te la voy a dar

-por qué no? –se sentó en un sofá en frente del canadiense-

-sabes la razón

-tú dime

-quiero que no seas un maldito depravado bisexual que anda profanando por donde quiera que valla, pero eres así por esa razón te detesto y te digo que No, porque me dices que me amas y esperas que te corresponda fácilmente y te reciba con los brazos abiertos –firme, y mirándole fijo no dudaba en sus palabras-

-así que piensas que es broma o un simple juego…

-al fin entendiste -tiró su arma por ahí-

-desde que te conocí no eh estado con otra persona, simplemente no podía y cuando me di cuenta de que eras la razón me armé de valor confesando mis sentimientos los cuales rechazaste por completo

-y no te bastó con haberte golpeado, eres un maldito idiota –se acomodó las gafas en sus cabeza para verle mejor-

-y traté de olvidarte, pero sentía asco de mi mismo cuando probé estar con otros, ni las mujeres más dotadas me atraían ya, no lo hacen porque al único que quiero es a ti –era sincero, pero a pesar de eso sus palabras no eran admitidas-

-patrañas, a puesto que le dices eso a todo el mundo –se recostó en el asiento algo cansado viendo hacia otra dirección-

-no, simplemente no, sólo te lo eh dicho a ti porque es la verdad, qué tengo que hace para que me creas?!

-qué estarías dispuesto a dar por mí? –le miró de reojo-

-daría la vida, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy –decidido y sin dudas-

-ja –rió nuevamente incrédulo- el amor que dices tener no es más que una torpe y estúpida obsesión, dices eso sin embargo si me vieras en peligro saldrías a refugiarte y me dejarías morir fácilmente –volvió a dirigir su mirada a la nada-

-no es cierto! –se defendió-

-eh? Seguro que…-fue interrumpido-

-no es cierto por que jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara, quiero estar contigo siempre y no sé por qué, pero pienso averiguarlo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y no logro evitar acordarme de ti aún cuando no quiero, me encanta todo de ti, tu cabello, piel, ojos, cuerpo, voz, todo me fascina de ti

-soy un delincuente violento que te podría matar cando quisiera –le volvió a ver fijamente acercándose un poco- cómo te puede agradar eso de mí?

-porque así eres y no pienso querer cambiarlo nunca a menos que sea por tu bien; y si quisieras matarme porque me odias tanto como dices, por qué no lo has hecho aún? –le devolvió la mirada fija la cual fue devuelta en sorpresa por lo último dicho-

-po-porque…-en verdad esa pregunta le tomó de sorpresa- porque no quiero y ya –volvió a mirar a otro lado con el seño fruncido-

-y por qué no quieres?

-pu-pues porque…porque yo…-se mordió el labio inferior, cómo era posible que no encontrara respuesta a aquello?-

-también me aprecias, me aprecias más de lo que quieres –sonrió de lado algo satisfecho-

-n-no es verdad estúpido! –se exaltó levantándose del sofá, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-

-claro que sí, te has enamorado…-se le acercó lentamente- no lo admites pero es verdad y no puedes si quiera negarlo efectivamente, eso era un reto para el canadiense-

-cállate!, no te quiero, como podría querer a alguien que ah tenido más amantes en una noche que una prostituta o perro en toda una jornada de trabajo?!

-pues…ya dejé esa vida, lo sabes bien, me eh esforzado por demostrarte mi aprecio y lo notas, no digas que no porque ni tú mismo te lo crees –lo miraba siempre a los ojos acercándose más y más haciendo que el otro retrocediera confundido- eh sido el único que te nota siempre y te defiende, creo que esas pruebas son sólo algunas pruebas

-es-es que…-tartamudeaba, realmente estaba vulnerable y no sabía cómo salir de eso- no puedes amarme, no a mí, nadie lo hizo nunca así que Cómo pretendes que te crea?! Esto no es la historia del demonio que se enamoró de un ángel y por unirse les fue expulsados de sus reinos y sólo así pudieron ser felices juntos! No lo es!

-sé que no es así, pero el demonio insistió y el ángel después de mucho tiempo lo aceptó, le fue difícil pero lo hizo y fue feliz con alguien opuesto a él

-es que n-no puede…-balbuceaba y estaba algo enrojecido por la cercanía ajena- no puede ser verdad

-sí lo es…-se acercó tomándolo de los brazos sin dejarle irse para poder besarlo suavemente- créelo, acéptalo y seamos felices juntos

-yo…yo…-en qué momento se volvió totalmente vulnerable? No lo sabía, o tal vez…tal vez era la presencia del franco y sus palabras que sabía que eran totalmente ciertas-

-te amo…-le abrazó con suavidad-

-…-sintió algo extraño en su interior, sólo pudo devolver el abrazo de modo tímido- si yo…si yo…-puso más fuerza en sus brazos ocultando su rostro en el pecho ajeno- si yo dijera que…que t-te quiero…me…me creerías?

-…! –eso lo sorprendió para bien, en verdad le alegró en demasía- por supuesto que sí mon petit –le besó en su cabeza en una muestra de cariño que le produjo un sonrojo al menor-

Matthew lo aceptó, el hecho de que lo amaba lo sacó por fin de su interior, le era difícil pero decidió dejarse amar, eso se sentía bien. Así que buscó algo confuso los labios del francés los cuales aceptaron y no dudaron en corresponder el beso que inició suave para volverse fogoso y lleno de sentimiento; el mayor optó por conducirlo a recostarse en el sofá para estar más cómodos, el ojiazul le tomó de las mejillas acercándolo más a él y luego separándose por falta de aire, respirando agitadamente y el canadiense sonrojado, volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad y siguiendo lo que sus cuerpos deseaban, el mayor decidió besar el cuello del menor el cual se estremeció ante la nueva sensación

-no te gusta? –se separó por un momento al sentir tal reacción-

-n-no es eso…jamás había hecho esto antes…-avergonzado y bajando la mirada fue reconfortado por otro beso suave en los labios-

-no te preocupes, yo te guiaré –susurró volviendo a besar el cuello del otro dejando algunas marcas mientras le quitaba el cinturón de la camisa para poder dejarle el dorso al descubierto quitándole la prenda-

Le besaba sutilmente tomándole de la espalda atrayéndolo más hacia sí, el de ojos violetas se sentía extraño, se acaloraba a cada instante más y más liberando leves gemidos ante el toqueteo del mayor quien se separó un segundo para deshacerse de su camisa y luego acostarse totalmente sobre el canadiense, rozó con su rodilla suavemente la entrepierna de él produciéndole jadeos y gimoteos agradables a sus oídos aunque acallaba algunos con más besos; de inmediato bajó los pantalones del muchacho

-q-qué haces…? ahgm –callado por los dedos del francés en su boca-

-mostrarte uno de los mayores actos de amor… -volvió a usar su rodilla mientras sacaba sus dedos para preparar la parte baja de la espalda del ojivioleta-

Gimoteó más fuerte y arqueó su espalda ante la nueva sensación placentera, aruñó el pecho del francés al cual no le importó y usó su otra mano para terminar de sacar la ropa de ambos y apartar sus dedos e introducirse en él de manera suave para no lastimarlo

-Fran-Francis! –gimió fuerte abrazándolo-

El mencionado sonrió y continuó besándole al comenzar el vaivén con algo de delicadeza pero produciéndole más jadeos al menor, ambos gemían cuanto más aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, pronunciando el nombre de cada uno entre gemidos y constantes jadeos

-Fra-Francis…ah...t-te amo…ah –apenas articulaba las palabras al haber tanto placer-

-Ma-Matthew…ah –no se quedaba atrás, le encantaba ese cuerpo que ahora era suyo y él era de él-

Decidió sentarse un poco y posicionarlo sobre sus piernas para volver a introducirse en él nuevamente volviendo al movimiento de caderas esta vez más fuerte y con el menor enroscando sus piernas mientras el mayor lo acercaba más para profundizar el acto. El movimiento más fuerte significó la liberación de todo el calor acumulado en un último grito de placer por parte de ambos quedando jadeantes y acostándose acurrucados en ese sofá para mantener el calor corporal y dormir profundamente.

Te dije que esta vez lo lograría; lo sé y lo vimos. Entonces serán felices también, no? Claro, se aman por igual y lo acaban de demostrar. Vallamos a ver a ese del que me hablaste y dejemos a estos dormir; vámonos.

* * *

N/A: esta es parte de una cadena que estoy creando para unir de algún modo varios fics que iré subiendo de a poco, hasta el último fic revelaré quienes con los que conversan entre sí, no será por capítulos sino que serán por aparte ya que son de distintas parejas y tramas algo variantes.

me van a linchar por todo esto pero seré fuerte y me esforzaré

gracias por leer

reviews?


End file.
